


In a Bar, Somewhere

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Series: Sonnets From the Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin appreciates Padme from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Bar, Somewhere

I miss Padme. Do I have to say more  
than that? There's never been anyone for me  
but her, no friend, no lover, no other  
woman -- as if the other padawans   
could attract me. Well, there was Sheli, once,  
but that was different -- If my mother  
were here she'd approve of how I feel -- she  
liked Padme when she met her. I adore  
that woman. She's all I could want. Did I   
tell you about her eyes? _"Have another beer?"  
"Please."_ My master? Oh, he's all for duty  
and tradition; he'd never see beauty  
and strength and fall in love, or the sweet clear  
ring of a voice against the naked sky.


End file.
